The present invention relates to a method of monitoring rpm sensors and, more particularly, to a method which specifically detects short circuits between rpm sensors and their feed lines.
In known error detection circuits for inductive rpm sensors, a defective rpm sensor caused by an open line or a short circuit in the power line can be detected by monitoring a voltage level triggered by a superposed direct current. However it is desirable to improve the known method of testing individual rpm sensors and their sensor circuits by specifically monitoring to detect short circuits between rpm sensors and/or their feed lines.